My Kinda Girl
by MoonGoddess09
Summary: Han and Gisele from Han's POV. One-shot.


When Dominic Toretto asks you for help, you go. He had called me to come to Rio to help him and I had said yes immediately. He's a good guy. The closest thing to family I have.

"Sexy legs, babygirl. What time do they open?" I hear Roman say.

I enter the room in time to see a sexy brunette aim a gun at Roman's crotch. "They open at the same time I pull this trigger. You want me to open them?"

I have to suppress a smile. Even her accent-obviously Israeli-is sexy. Roman looks both shocked and scared.

The usual suspects are here: Dom; his sister, Mia; ex-cop and Mia's boyfriend, Brian; Roman; Leo and Santos, who had worked with us before; and technological genius Tej. Not bad. I get a better look at the Israeli girl when Dom is filling us in on the situation. I recognize her; she used to run heroin for Braga, a drug lord. Dom had saved her life and she had saved his. Her name's Gisele.

"We're going to steal from the richest man in Rio," Roman says, incredulous. "You're kidding me."

"100 million dollars," Dom replies.

That changes his tune. We all agree to help out.

So we begin. First we burn some of Reyes', the richest man in Rio, money to get him to place all of it in a single vault. In the freaking police department. Yes, he even has police on his payroll. He runs everything here.

"This just got more difficult," Tej says.

He's a technological genius, but even he can't replicate Reyes' handprint to open the vault. So Dom decides to get me to get Reyes' handprint to make our plan work. Gisele, to my surprise, decides to go with me. We sit at a table nearby where Reyes is lounging and discuss the situation. Seven bodyguards. Great.

"So how long were you in the army?" I ask, putting a handful of chips in my mouth. "The gun you pulled the other day, it was a Jericho 941. That was straight up Mossad."

"I got out of the military probably the same time you quit smoking," she replies. "The amount of chips you eat, the way you always have to keep your hands and mouth busy…you were a two pack a day man for sure. Unfiltered."

Damn. Touché. So I change the subject. "Well, this is a bust. Not gonna be able to get his fingerprints out here. Gotta do some more recon, bring in a couple extra guys."

"Or you don't send a man to do a woman's job." She gets up, taking off her cover up to reveal a purple bikini, and walks over to Reyes and his men. Holy shit she looks good. Every guy stops and looks at her.

She talks to one of the bodyguards, who doesn't want to let her through, but Reyes waves him off. She perches on the arm of his chair and he runs his hand down her back before resting it firmly on her ass. Genius.

When we get back, I hand Roman and Tej the bikini bottoms. "I got the print."

Gisele uses a flashlight to show them and Roman shakes his head. "That's crazy."

Tej looks over too. "So did he like slap that ass or did he like grab and hold onto it?"

Gisele just rolls her eyes and walks away. My kinda woman.

* * *

Then things get even more complicated when Dom, Mia, and Brian get arrested. Reyes' men attack the convoy, though, and kill Hobbs', the federal agent's, team. So he and his partner, Elena, agree to help us with the heist. I'm skeptical, but I trust Dom.

"What are you going to do with your share of the money?" Gisele asks me as we all try to get some sleep.

"Travel," I reply. "I want to see the world, especially Tokyo."

"Me too." She smiles dreamily. "Madrid definitely. But I want to go everywhere."

I admire the curve of her body as she lies on the mat beside mine. One day I hope she'll be lying beneath me. "We should go together."

If she's surprised at my boldness, it doesn't show. Actually, she looks like she's been expecting it. "I would like that."

The plan goes off without a hitch. Dom and Brian tear the vault from the police station with their cars and drag it along the streets of Rio. We manage to buy enough time to load the vault onto a garbage truck and drag a dummy vault for the Feds to have. Tej talks to the vault like it's a woman, coaxing it along as he opens it. "Here we go," he finally says.

The door creaks open and money tumbles out. Everyone's grinning from ear to ear and Gisele squeezes my hand. This is awesome.

Soon we're cruising along the highway, Gisele in my lap making out with me while I drive. It's incredibly hot and I can't believe how lucky I am.

"So where to now?" she asks when we take a break for air.

I shrug. "I don't know. I've never been to Madrid."

"I thought you wanted to go to Tokyo."

"We'll get there. Eventually."

She smiles and kisses me again, her hands traveling my body. Oh yeah, I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

Madrid was amazing. Then we jump from place to place, systematically picking our way across Europe and into Asia. We live modestly, stretching our money as far as it will go, even though we have plenty of it. Roman and Tej are living in luxury and Santos and Leo are gambling in Monaco. Mia and Brian and Dom and Elena are living comfortably but not extravagantly in places with no extradition. They always swore Hobbs wouldn't get them.

In a way I feel for Dom. His long-term girlfriend, Letty, had been killed by Braga's men because she had gone undercover to make money to bring Dom home. That was the first time the Feds were after him; he hadn't wanted to put Letty or Mia and Brian in danger. Now he had Elena, but we all knew it wasn't the same. Traveling and living with Gisele is amazing. She's a strong, independent woman who knows how to fight, how to drive, and how to use weapons, all things I find incredibly sexy. She had driven during our heist in Rio and I had sworn I had fallen in love that instant. She's fun to be around, adventurous, and amazing in bed. There's only one problem; we aren't exclusive.

At first, that didn't bother me. I thought it was awesome that Gisele was cool with us being in sort of an open relationship. We saw other people, we fucked other people, but we always came back to each other. It worked.

Then I started spending more and more time with her, opening up in ways I had never opened up before. She was my best friend, and she opened up to me too. I knew her past, her hopes, her dreams, all the things she aspired for. She knew all that about me too. Little by little, my feelings had gotten deeper and now I'm fairly sure I'm falling in love with her.

I haven't brought up the idea of being exclusive, though. She seems to like things as they are now and I want to stay with her. The last thing I want to do is make things awkward.

So I have to watch her go out with other men and feel the jealousy slowly eating away at me. If she knows how I feel, she doesn't say anything. At this point I'm just grateful she always comes home to me.

We move around some more before deciding to settle down in Hong Kong for a while. Gisele is a bit more exclusive with me now, so when we're sitting at a street café, I get the balls to say something. "Ever thought about settling down? Starting our life together?"

She looks up from her food. "Aren't we doing that?"

"Are we?"

Before she can answer, the Hong Kong authorities surround us. We both take out our guns, in Gisele's case two guns, and stand back to back. But they aren't interested in arresting us; they simply throw me a phone. It's Dom, and he needs us.

So we head to the UK and meet up with Dom, Brian, Roman, and Tej. Then Hobbs walks out with a woman, who introduces herself as Riley. We all look at Dom, concerned, and he looks at Hobbs. "You've got the best crew in the world standing in front of you. Give them a reason to stay."

Hobbs explains that he's got a team he's been tracking across 12 countries who are so amazing that he needs an amazing team to defeat them. Then he shows his hand: a picture of Letty taken with the crew from a few days ago. Roman, who's beside me, gasps. When he finishes, Dom tells him we'll only help if there's full pardons all the way around. Hobbs obviously doesn't like that, but agrees.

Hobbs and Riley had captured one of Shaw's men, who leads the police to their hideout. We stay nearby to help if needed. Unfortunately, it's a trap and a large amount of police end up dying while Shaw escapes. Gisele shoots at the tires of his car, then we see a red dot on her back. My heart starts pounding immediately, and I tackle her to safety as the remaining of Shaw's men start firing. I hold her close, not letting go until I know we're safe.

"Thank you," Gisele says as we all jump in our cars to tail them.

But Shaw's men shoot devices that completely override our steering and crash our cars. Gisele picks Roman, Tej, Brian, and I up and drives us back to safety while Dom tails Letty.

"This is insane," Roman says, pacing like a trapped animal when we get back. "How did they do that? They could have killed us!"

"Dude, your voice just went from Shaggy to Scooby Doo," Tej says.

Aside from cuts and bruises we're all relatively unharmed. Then Dom comes in, shoulder bleeding profusely, obviously angry.

"What happened?" Gisele asks, immediately going to him.

But he just puts his hand up to stop her and goes into the back room. Brian follows him and we can hear their conversation.

"Are you sure she saw it was you?" Brian asks.

"She looked right at me, Brian."

"Dom, maybe the Letty we once knew is gone."

"You don't turn your back on family, even when they do."

"Letty shot Dom," Roman says, sounding shocked.

Gisele is shaking her head in disbelief. "Poor Dom."

Poor Dom is right. The girl he loves just shot him. I can't even imagine how that must feel. I look at Gisele, who's still shaking her head. I can't imagine how I'd feel if she turned on me.

* * *

We're busy the next day. Brian and Dom go to trace the bullet from Letty's gun. Tej and Hobbs go to buy cars Shaw and his men can't tamper with. That leaves Gisele, Roman, Riley, and me to go figure out who bought Shaw's car to track him. We stake out the place, trying to figure out a way in. Roman suggests using brute force to muscle the information out. Gisele smiles. "You boys are forgetting something. He's a man." She turns to Riley. "Let's go."

"What does she mean, 'he's a man'?" Roman asks, mimicking her.

"She knows what she's doing," I reply, turning to watch them.

"Oh man, you got a little stardust in your eyes!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in love! You don't want to lease this model; you want to buy!"

I roll my eyes. "Shut up, man."

He doesn't let up. You better buy her some big rock. She doesn't seem like the type who would be easily impressed. Unless you're big somewhere else."

I have to smile. He opened the door. "Is that why all your girlfriends wear so much bling?"

For the first time since I've known him, Roman Pearce is speechless. Score.

We sit back and watch Gisele turn on the charm, then Riley physically take the man down. I try to ignore the twinge of jealousy in my gut as I watch them. Gisele is damn good at what she does.

Then some of Shaw's men pull up and head toward the shop where Gisele, Riley, and the man are. Roman and I run to rescue the girls as one of the henchmen sprays bullets at the shop. We shoot him dead and take off after the other one. I pray Gisele is okay.

We get our asses beat and swear never to speak of it again as we head back to our headquarters. The others, minus Hobbs and Riley, are gathered around Tej and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Gisele among them.

"Damn," Tej says when he sees us. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Fight with Shaw's men," I answer smoothly, praying I don't look as bad as I feel. "What's that?"

He holds up a cell phone. "Gisele got it off one of Shaw's men. I'm hacking it."

Within minutes, we're in and Gisele recognizes the codes. "This is what we used when I worked for Braga."

So Brian insists on going back to the States to talk to Braga in prison because he feels responsible for Letty getting mixed up in all this. Nobody can talk him down. He's a fugitive, but he doesn't care. So he leaves.

Dom heads out to a street race and Roman and Tej go with him to pick up chicks. Gisele finds some clean cloth and wets it in the sink to wipe all the blood off my face and arms. She examines all my cuts and bruises, but nothing looks serious. She takes my shirt off and massages the tightness out of my shoulders, which feels really good.

"This is more dangerous than I thought it would be," I say, trying not to moan as she works her magic.

"We're good at danger," she replies, sitting in my lap.

I automatically pull her close, running my hands on her back. "What if we all don't make it out alive?"

"Don't think like that," she says, kissing me. "We all manage to get out of bad situations."

_I don't want to lose you_, I want to say. _I love you_. But I don't say either one. Instead I deepen the kiss and pull her shirt over her head. I go slowly, loving every inch of her body. I make love to her; I don't just fuck her. I hope she can feel how strong my feelings are.

I wake up with a pit in my stomach, a gnawing feeling that won't go away. Something bad is going to happen today. Something really bad.

* * *

Brian's back in time for us to track Shaw, who had attacked a NATO Spanish military base and assault a military convoy carrying the computer chip he wants. Tej is standing on a bridge watching everyone; Dom, Brian, and Roman are driving cars; Gisele and I are on motorcycles.

Gisele is coming up fast on one of Shaw's men when he swerves and hits her bike. My heart pounds as she's able to grab onto the bar of the jeep he's driving. I put on speed to catch up as he starts swerving to knock her off. When he heads for a large truck to smack her into, I jump into the jeep and grab the wheel just in time. Gisele puts the gun to his head and meets my eyes, a thank you smile spreading across her lips. I sigh with relief, smiling back.

I throw him out of the jeep and pull Gisele in, holding onto her hand for a beat too long. Then Tej gets on the radio. "Uh, guys, they got a tank!"

What?! Gisele and I exchange glances as Roman replies, "Did you just say a tank?!"

He did, and we prepare a very dangerous maneuver to stop it. Roman attaches cord from his car to the tank, then hops into Brian's speeding car right before the tank rolls over him. Gisele and I deal with the last of Shaw's men while Brian and Dom ram Roman's car to throw it over the bridge and create an anchor.

"Dom!" Tej yells on the radio. "Letty's on the tank!"

The anchor hits and the tank pitches forward, throwing Letty into the air. Dom crashes his car to propel himself towards her and I hold my breath. I hear Gisele praying beside me and squeeze her hand.

_Crash!_ Dom and Letty land on a car on the other side of the bridge. Tej, who can see them, tells us they're okay. We all cheer.

Shaw's men are captured and I sit next to Gisele on the steps inside the military base. "So what's our next adventure?"

"Why don't we stay in one place for a while?"

I feel butterflies in my stomach. Maybe she loves me too. "Where are you thinking?"

"Tokyo. We always said we wanted to go to Tokyo."

I smile. "Tokyo it is."

Just as it looks like a happy ending for everyone, Hobbs walks out with Shaw. "Dom, you need to hear this."

Shaw reveals that he's kidnapped Mia and a tearful Brian calls her to confirm. He did. Shaw demands to be released with the computer chip and Hobbs warns Dom if he lets him go, amnesty for us is off the table. We already knew that, though, because family is our code.

Before walking out, Shaw turns back. "Coming, darling?"

I think he's talking to Letty-we all do-but it's _Riley_ who steps forward and takes his hand. "Of course."

"We're going after him," Dom and Brian say together once they're gone.

"I'm coming too," Letty says, looking at Dom. "Ride or die, right?"

Our motto. Hobbs steps forward too. "Count me in."

We split up: Tej and Roman; Dom, Letty, and Brian; Hobbs; Gisele and me. Shaw is already on a military jet that's taxiing down the runway, so Dom, Letty, Brian, and Hobbs follow. The rest of us cut off Shaw's other crew and attempt to bring the plane down.

"Get me under the wing," Gisele says, picking up the harpoon gun. "I think I can hit the engine."

I speed up and she leans dangerously out the sunroof, lining up her shot. Then one of Shaw's men rams us from behind, knocking her off balance. The harpoon hits the wing instead, tangling our car with Shaw's man. Then the impact knocks Gisele over the side.

"No!" I yell, heart automatically pounding, climbing up to grab her hand.

"Han!"

For the first time since I've met her, Gisele sounds scared. I grab her hand, holding on tight while I try to get leverage. "I've got you."

Then her eyes widen and she lets go. Time slows to a crawl as she takes out her gun and fires behind me. I watch helplessly as she falls, my arm still outstretched. She falls forever. It won't stop.

Eventually I remember that she shot at something and turn around to see Shaw's man holding a gun to my head, bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound. Something snaps and I slap the gun out of his hand, then just start punching. Then the plane jerks and he goes flying off the car. I manage to hold on. The impact is enough to drain all my adrenaline and flash the image of Gisele falling through my mind.

Gisele. My throat closes so quickly I can barely breathe. The tears come, but I do all I can to stop them. There's no way she survived that fall.

I don't start crying until we bring the plane down and Shaw and all of his men are dead. When I walk away from the wreckage, I see all of my family intact, including Brian and Mia and Dom and Letty embracing. I'm never going to hold Gisele again.

Mia notices Gisele is missing and one look at my face tells her why. She hugs me tightly, letting me cry. Brian pats my back in a comforting way, and the others keep a respectful silence.

I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see Gisele falling.

* * *

We find her body completely smashed up except for her beautiful face. We're also the only people present at her funeral; we're the only family she has. I don't cry at the funeral; I refuse to cry anymore. I finger the bracelet I had given Gisele, a band of black leather. Dom had given it to me and I haven't taken it off since.

We have a barbecue after the funeral to celebrate Gisele's life as well as the fact that the rest of us survived the last mission. Hobbs had kept up his end of the bargain and given us all amnesty, plus Dom's old house. Letty had decided to stay with Dom, even though she hasn't regained her memory. She's starting to fall in love with him all over again.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Roman asks me while he and Tej grill burgers and chicken.

"Going to Tokyo," I reply. Even if Gisele isn't here, I'm still going through with our plan.

"Good luck, man," Roman says.

"We're here if you need us," Tej adds.

"Thanks, guys."

Everyone has been supportive and kept their distance so I can mourn, but they also made sure I know I can go to them if I need them. That's why I love my family.

I fly back to Hong Kong with my backpack and Gisele's messenger bag, the only things we had brought with us. I tackle our stuff as soon as I walk into our place, deciding what to keep and what to get rid of. I don't want to sleep until everything is sorted.

When I empty her messenger bag a piece of folded paper falls out. It has my name on it. I open it and find a letter.

_Dear Han,_

_If you're reading this, our mission was dangerous than we ever imagined and I am dead. I'm actually sitting next to you right now writing this, and I can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong. _

_ We've been together for years now and finally are more or less exclusive. I'm sorry; I know it was hard for you to share me after a while. You have always worn your feelings for me on your sleeve, but my training has taught me to be overly cautious. _

_ I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person, but I want you to know that I do love you. I do want to settle down with you. I have loved you for a while now, but I was too afraid to tell you. That is why I always came back to you. I knew you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. _

_ Again, I'm sorry. Don't waste time mourning me; move on with your life. _

_Love, Gisele_

Fucking emotions. I'm shaking and crying so hard the paper is rattling and blurry. I bury my face in her pillow, the pillow that still smells like her, and sob. So she did feel the same way. Fate has a fucking cruel sense of humor.

* * *

I'm still feeling broken as I arrive in Tokyo. It isn't hard to find a place to live or a job, but it's really hard going home to an empty bed after all those years with Gisele. I keep a picture of us on my night stand and wear the bracelet all the time. I'm also going to sleep with her pillow for as long as I can.

I eventually get involved in the underground world of street racing: drifting. I work for the Drift King, or DK, the winner of all the drifting races. When a new guy, Sean, comes onto the scene and wrecks the car I let him use, I make him work for me to pay off damages. I also take him under my wing, so to speak, and teach him drifting and the ways of street racing. Anything to keep my mind off missing Gisele.

I can't sleep without seeing her face. The nightmares are painful and always about losing her. The dreams are painful because we're always doing something intimate and I wake up in an empty bed.

Sean is going on about how much he loves his girlfriend, Neela, one day. She's a nice girl; I had met her a few times. He's really serious about her.

"Why don't you ever hook up?" Sean asks. "There's always a ton of chicks all over you."

"Not interested," I reply, opening the hood of one of DK's cars.

"You gay?"

"No." I bite my lip, then decide to tell the truth. "My long-term girlfriend died six months ago."

The shocked look on his face helps me not burst into tears. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's not a big deal."

"What was she like? If you're okay talking about her, that is."

So I tell him about her. How gorgeous and sexy she was. How loyal and protective she was with her family. How strong she was. How she didn't take crap from anyone. How well she could drive. How she threatened Roman. How much I loved and still love her. Everything.

To my surprise, talking about her helps a little. Sean listens appreciatively to my story. "I can tell you really loved her."

He has no idea how much.

* * *

Eventually DK finds out that I've been stealing from him. Not something I would normally do, but my job isn't paying enough to support what he wants me to do. I refuse to run drugs. That makes me think of Braga, which makes me think of Shaw, which makes me think of Gisele's death, which evokes way too many emotions.

I escape with help from Sean and Neela, who are hiding from DK for other reasons. I lead DK and his henchmen away from them to keep them safe. No matter how this ends it won't be good, so I'm giving them the chance at a future for themselves and with each other.

I'm winning the chase. DK and his henchmen are so far back I can't see them. Then something smashes into me, so hard the car starts flipping. All I can do is hold onto the steering wheel and pray as my life literally flashes before my eyes. When the car stops, I'm trapped and it's on fire. Panic sets in as I do everything humanly possible to free myself. No luck.

"Han."

My head feels heavy as I look up, recognizing the voice. "Gisele."

She holds out her hand and I touch it, that old familiar fluttery feeling in my stomach. She's gorgeous. But how…?

"Come with me," she says. "It's time to go home."

I wrap my arms around her and look down at my body, at the fire still burning. Firefighters have started to arrive on the scene, but I know it's too late. I turn back to Gisele, not knowing which question to ask her.

She understands. "Now we can be together forever."

"I like the sound of that."

I pull her closer, everything right in the world. My girl. My Gisele, right here with me.

That's the last thing I remember.


End file.
